Digimon: Reality Fracture
by AnimeOracle
Summary: In a rotting town, Digimon suddenly appear.  Marie hopes to expose this town's dark secrets while trying to deal with her new abilities. Powers will collide with no guarantee of who will survive.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon: Reality Fracture

Chapter 1: Creation

In the dying town of Anders there's not much here but a Wal-Mart and an empty mall. Most people don't think much of this town, but that's because they can only see what's on the surface. If they were to dig about ten miles down they'd find an underground laboratory performing illegal experiments, not only on animals but on people too.

One such experiment was a young girl by the name of Talulu. She guessed by her height and weight that she was about nine with blond hair perpetually streaked with pink. Talulu often dreamed of leaving her captors lab and seeing her mother again; she was beginning to forget what her mother even looked like. But with guards everywhere she had no chance. That is till one day, during an experiment to test how much information she could take in, she saw a single picture of a mouse like creature flash before her eyes for a split second, before the next picture flashed on. That day she failed her test as the only thing she could remember was that little creature.

Having failed her test, she was sent to the isolation room. She didn't really mind though as she was fixated on that picture. She used her photographic memory to remind herself of every detail. It was white with a big head with a body too small to possibly support it. It's ears were wide like and elephant's with a purple outline. The thing that caught her eye the most about it though was the symbol on it's forehead, a cluster of triangles in a familiar pattern. Being that she couldn't clearly remember where she'd seen it meant that she had saw it before coming to this dark place.

Curling into a ball she drifted asleep. In her dreams she imagined playing with the white fuzz ball. Talulu and the thing would play tag with just the two of them, she even imagined that it could fl with it's ears like Dumbo. This was the first good nights sleep that Talulu had gotten in years. When she woke up she didn't want the dream to end and in a way, it didn't. Laying beside her was the creature of her dreams.

Talulu's initial reaction was to scream. No one could hear her though, as the isolation room was sound proof, no one that is except Calumon. Calumon shrunk his ears and covered then. He pleaded with her not to yell so loud. At the sound of Calumon speaking English, Talulu screamed even louder. This was doing her no good though and after awhile she quieted down leaving an awkward silence between the two.

Calumon was the one to break the silence. He stuttered a bit, but managed a simple greeting. Talulu did the same with a wide eyed stare. It amazed her that the 2-D cartoon was here in the flesh. She anaylsed him and saw Calumon's soft fur. Not being near any animals for years, she was tempted to rub his head. Calumon noticed this and smiled.

"I don't mind, you're my mama after all!" said Calumon cheerfully.

And so with a simple pat of the head, Talulu and Calumon became quick friends. They talked for hours about whatever Talulu could think of , as Calumon was like a new born who knew nothing of the world. He didn't even know what his name was or that he was a Digimon. But Talulu didn't mind, so long as she had someone to talk to. She was happy for a short while.

As time passed Talulu got more and more desperate. She knew she would only e kept in the isolation cell for a day as they thought she was too valuable to let starve for long. When the time came to let her out there's be no way Calumon wouldn't be seen. He's be taken from Talulu and be subject to who knows what. She couldn't let that happen.

In the cell there was only white padded walls and a door locked from the other side. There was nothing else in the there but an air vent that was too high and too small for her to escape through, but not for Calumon if he flew. She hadn't seen Calumon ever fly though except in her dream. Could he really fly with his ears? Talulu started wildly throwing Calumon in the air while shouting at him to fly.

"I don't know how!" said Calumon waving his hands and feet.

"No, use your ears, your ears!" replied Talulu.

Calumon enlarged his ears as big as he could and flapped them like wings. It took a moment but then there he was zipping through the air. Talulu cried out in delight. When he came back down she told him her plan for his escape. He didn't want to leave her though. Calumon begged to let him stay.

"You're my only chance. If you get out you can tell people I'm here!"

Calumon nodded, although sad, he knew he had a mission to do. He sulked as he flew to the air vent. He banged at the grate over the vent, but it was useless; there was no getting it open. Talulu aready figured as much and was prepared for the consequences of opening it.

Talulu briefly closed her eyes before changing her irises to a bright shade of pink. Using her sharp stare the steel grate ripped open. Then she did sirens went off. Calumon hesitated for a single moment, looking back at Talulu before flying through the vent. He had no way of knowing what tortures she'd be put through for helping him escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Change

"He's doing it again." whispered Marie into her cell.

"Miss, we can't come over without any proof." said a tired officer.

Marie mumbled some insults at the cop before hanging up. If they wanted proof she'd get some. She snuck up behind an overgrown hedge to take a peek in the window. There it was, sitting in her neighbor's bedroom, a marijuana plant. She scowled at the plant. Reaching for her digital camera she took pictures of the dreaded thing.

Her neighbor was one of the biggest suppliers of pot at her high school. Everyone knew it and no one was willing to do a thing. Well Marie wasn't going to stand for it. After taking a few candid shots, she snuck back to her kitchen door. She figured if the police weren't willing to help, she'd just have to do the next best thing and get him expelled from school. At least then it would cut him off from some potential customers. Sitting on the steps outside her house she watched as a classmate exchanged words with her neighbor, obviously insinuating a deal.

Marie had grown up in Anders not really realizing what her hometown was like till she moved in with her father on the ghetto side of town. When she had lived with her mom on the outskirt of Anders the most she had to worry about was when her cat got in the neighbor's garden. Of course back then it wasn't a pot garden she had to deal with. And now that she was in high school, it seemed like every one was doing drugs. To her it looked like she was the only one not doing it. And that was fine with her.

Wanting to blow off some steam, Marie took a walk. She walked pasted some buildings that could barely stand, then took a little detour passed the trailer park by the creak, and ended up at the empty lot. In the summer the lot was often filled with neighborhood boys playing baseball, but in the middle of autumn it was empty. Marie kicked a can around hazily. Taking a particularly large kick, the can flew into some trees. Although against drugs, she had no problem with littering and was going to just leave it when she heard a groan.

Not being an idiot she knew not to investigate strange noises. She turned her back to the sound ready to leave, but not even two steps later she heard the groan again. Marie hesitated. Forcing herself, she walked toward the groaning. Staying just outside of the patch of trees, she called out to the voice.

"P-please, help…" said a young voice.

Shocked at the sound of a small child in trouble, Marie ran in to help. But what she thought was a small child was actually Calumon. He huffed tiredly, gasping for air. Marie didn't know what to think. Being a kid of the nineties she knew exactly what she was looking at, a Digimon. For the life of her though she couldn't remember his name.

Leaving her confusion for later, Marie scooped up the youngling. She hid Calumon under her coat and briskly walked back home. He was then comfortably placed on a couch pillow. Calumon managed a thanks, before passing out. Marie stared at the sleeping Digimon with her mouth agape. She was a logical thinker and a cartoon character in real life was definitely not logical.

Marie tried to convince herself that this was real. That she found a Digimon in the patch of trees by the lot. It wasn't clicking though. When she held Calumon it was with gloves on, making her think that if she only touched him with a bare hand it would make all of this clear for her. Taking the palm of her hand, she rubbed Calumon's head. It felt warm, a little too warm. By the time she realized what had happened it was too late. Yanking back her right hand with a shriek she saw imprinted on it was a burned cluster of triangles, the Zero Unit.

She ran cold water over her hand to try and subdue the burning sensation. As it cooled, the burns healed themselves leaving a red and black triangles. If her new tattoo wasn't enough proof that he was real, she didn't know what could do to convince herself. Marie grabbed her head with dizziness.

Marie hadn't thought of Digimon in years. Tamers had been her favorite Saturday morning show as a kid and now here was the shows mascot laying in her living room. Not wanting to get anywhere near Calumon, she decided to research about him on the internet. She found out that he was the Digimon with the power to digivole others and not much else.

While on the Digimon website, she decided to look up on her favorite Digimon. It was a brown and pink bunny like creature that's tamer on the show was a little girl. After some searching she found Lopmon. Marie recalled that her friends all preferred Terriermon, to which she would replied that Lopmon was cuter. Even now in her teens, Marie thought it was cute. Gazing at the photo of Lopmon, Marie began to feel her Zero Unit burning again. As she walked back to the bathroom sink, something seemed wrong to her. Everything looked bigger. But it wasn't that everything was getting bigger, it was that she was getting smaller. Frantic, Marie barged into the bathroom and crawled onto the sink. Looking at her reflection she saw a Lopmon staring back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Clarity

Calumon was blessed that he was found so quickly by Marie. After leaving Talulu's room, Calumon was forced to search hopelessly through the maze of the ventilation system, slowly making his way up to the surface ten miles above, needless to say that it took a lot out of him. By the time he found the top, Calumon found himself in the middle of the woods. He tried to fly his way out, but he was too tired. Just as he was going to give up a pop can fell from the sky and well you know the rest. Now that he was in a warm house, all Calumon wanted was to sleep.

"Wake up, damn you!"

Calumon peeked open his eyes. Standing beside the edge of the couch was a Lopmon. She looked furious, but Calumon didn't seem to notice. He was just happy to see another Digimon. Wanting to be friends, he leaped at Lopmon for a hug, only to be pushed off. She began to yell at him about being a human.

"I don't know what you're saying…" said Calumon.

"I'm saying that you turned me into a Digimon!" said a flustered Marie.

Marie flashed the palm of her right hand to Calumon. Even as a Lopmon the Zero Unit was still there. Calumon knew nothing of this though and he didn't seem to realize that he had one on his own forehead. Marie sighed. She began to tell him what he was exactly, such as his name, that he was a Digimon, and that when touching his symbol on his head she magically got a tattoo and turned into a Digimon. This left Marie with a confused Calumon.

Marie thought it better to explain more later. For now she needed to figure out how to turn back into a human. She tried a few different things. Thinking back to the show, Digimon often turned back to a lower form after being beat up. For a minute or two Marie tried to punch herself in the face till Calumon gave her weird looks. Then she thought if she wore herself out she might turn back, so she did a few laps around the living room to no avail. She was left with the option that it may ware off with time, hopefully before her dad came home.

"Miss, I know you're busy with whatever you're doing, but I need help." said Calumon, after Marie plopped herself on the couch.

Marie nodded to Calumon as if to say 'go ahead'. That's when he told Talulu's story. He told her of everything he knew about Talulu, from the day she learned of her strange power at a young age to her imprisonment at the underground lab. He hoped that Marie would help.

If Marie was bothered by her sudden transformation, the prospect of a corrupt organization in her town just blew all of those thoughts away. She began to bombard Calumon with questions. She couldn't take the idea that there was more corruption in Anders and started to pace about the room. Her anger built up till she couldn't take it anymore. With an anguished yell a wind picked up inside the living room. Marie felt herself spinning uncontrollably. When the wind finally stopped the room was trashed and Calumon laid dizzily on the floor. She had used Lopmon's attack, Tiny Twister.

Sighing, Marie helped up Calumon, before beginning her daunting task of cleaning up the mess she made. It was then, while picking up a coat rack with one paw, that she saw how strong she was. Ignoring her cleaning duties Marie went about the house to see just how strong she was. She lifted the dinning table easy, the couch with a little huff, and the fridge using both paws. This gave her an idea, if she had super strength and destructive tornado powers, what was stopping her from using them to save Talulu. Marie knew that if she went to the police in Anders, they'd think she was crazy for reporting an evil laboratory under the town. But maybe she could make a difference herself. If she was going to be stuck in this body, she might as well use it.


End file.
